encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 204
Hadlang is the two hundred fourth episode overall and the fifty-sixth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on May 1, 2017. Summary Amarro and LilaSari had finally found Hagorn's camp. They attempted to enter, but a barrier prevents them from doing so. LilaSari asks Emre why he is tormenting her. Amarro said they cannot enter because they had no powers, so it is time for them to ask help from others. Now that Emre is in possession of the De-jar, Arde asked Keros if he is still unworried, now that Emre has the weapon which could kill them. Arde transforms into a dragon. Keros apologized to Arde. The scene is replayed wherein Haliya had blessed Emre and Cassiopea to be recognized by the De-jar. Keros attempts to intervene, but whatever he intended did not seem to work. Arde said Keros seemed not to have acquired all of Emre's powers. Keros said it seemed to be Emre's destiny to acquire the De-jar. Hagorn tells his Hathor soldiers to patrol the perimeter. Deshna tells Hagorn that he deceived the Diwata earlier. Hagorn said she should not listen to things she shouldn't listen to. Deshna said she seemed to have a wrong impression of him, since he seemed to be the deceptive one and not the Diwatas. Hagorn tells her that if she knew what's good for her, she should not ask questions or intervene in things which do not concern her. Deshna said she understood. Paopao, Muyak, Ariana, Hitano and Imaw returned to the palace of Lireo. Hitano tells the soldiers to send a contingent to escort Ybrahim's army. Paopao asked Imaw why Minea is on the bad side; Ariana asked if the mother of the Sang'gres is really bad. Muyak refuted this, and said Hagorn might have done something. Hitano said it was probably a magic or a spell. Imaw said Minea had been his friend for a long time, and she had done much for Lireo and Encantadia, so they should not think of her as a true enemy, for she is only being used in order to depress them. Paopao said they seemed to be succeeding, as it is shocking to be opposed by the mother of the Sang'gres. Muyak asked Imaw if there is a way for Minea to recognize them or her daughters. Imaw tells them to trust the Sang'gres and Minea, so that they will not lose hope. Danaya, Pirena and Alena appeared near Hagorn's camp. Alena asked what Danaya's plan is. Pirena asked if she is planning to sneak into the enemy camp to go to the person they believed to be their mother. Danaya asked Pirena why it was difficult for her to accept that their mother had returned. Pirena said it was because she had opposed them, something which their mother would never do. Alena said she knew what Pirena felt. Pirena doubted it, and asked her if she also blames herself. Pirena thinks that Hagorn was able to do it because of the sadness she left in their mother's heart, because she did not return or forgive her before her demise. Danaya tells Pirena not to blame herself. Alena said they should blame Ether. Pirena still wonders if it was her fault. Alena said a child would never be the cause of the evil a parent would do. They hear a sound, so Danaya takes out the Earth Gem. Danaya said she knew Deshna was there, and heard their conversation. Deshna goes down from a tree, and asked them what they will do in case she actually heard them. Danaya said they would ask for her help, in order to find their mother Minea. Deshna said they would not be able to enter easily, as her father had raised a barrier over it. Pirena said they could try to remove it using their gems. They take out their gems, just as Hagorn had done in Sapiro. Alena asked if Deshna would help them. In Balasir, Cassiopea wonders what is happening to Emre. She then sees Emre walking back with the De-jar. She embraced him, and said he had succeeded. Emre thanks the Most High God, and her faith. They embraced again. Back in Lireo, The crown and scepter of the Queen were brought in the main hall of Lireo. Imaw laments that Minea is now on the other side. Paopao, Muyak and Ariana were summoned by Imaw to have a look at the crown and scepter. Imaw said those are the symbols of a reign that was loyal and devoted to Lireo. Imaw also said that Minea turned her back on the Encantado that she loves - Raquim - for her responsibilities were her priority; Minea let Raquim and their daughter leave her to go to the human world after the first war under her rule, so she can devote herself to the strengthening of Lireo and the protection of the gems. Imaw said that her crown and scepter are witnesses to her goodness. Imaw thinks Minea's goodness would not be easily lost, despite the magic or spell used on her, because goodness is like light in the darkness, or fire in winter. Ariana said she would pray for the triumph of goodness. Minea was drinking in her tent when she sensed there was someone else there. Pirena, Alena and Danaya appeared. Pirena said they were her daughters. Alena and Danaya called her mother. Ariana was alone in the main hall. She touched the crown and saw Amihan's coronation, the Fall of Lireo, Amihan with Lira and Mira, and Amihan's death. Hitano asked her why she was still there. Ariana said she saw things when she touched the crown, things connected with Amihan. She wonders if she has gone crazy, because she knows everything about Amihan's experiences and past. Hitano said that if not for her age, he might think that she is Amihan's sarkosi (reincarnation), but she is already alive when Amihan died. Ariana recounts that she already died but was revived somehow. Ariana wonders if it's possible that she really had Amihan's Ivtre. Hitano said he could not be sure, and asked her not to tell anybody until they were sure. Hagorn, Asval, Andora, Juvila, Odessa and their army look at Hathoria from afar. Hagorn said that Hathoria had changed a lot, no longer a ruined kingdom. Andora said that his daughter seemed to have been a good Hara, who did not forsake her father's kingdom. Hagorn said Pirena is only his trustee, and he would recover Hathoria after Lireo's fall. He instructs them to spy on Lireo and ascertain the number of enemy troops as well as the new forts constructed. Hagorn teleports away, saying that Minea is probably waiting for him. Minea keeps her dagger raised. Danaya said she need not use it, assuring her that they would not hurt her. Alena said they were there to see her, in case she recognized them. Danaya took out the Earth Gem, alarming Minea. Pirena again assured her that they would not hurt her, but heal her amnesia with the Earth Gem. LilaSari stares at the two Moons. Amarro asked her if she knew why Encantadia had two Moons. Amarro said that the goddess who lives in the Moon became heartbroken; as her Moon residence was the witness of her love, she no longer wished to live there, and made a new Moon as her new home. Haliya was portrayed creating another Moon with her De-jar. LilaSari said it was not important for her why there were two Moons, and wonders only if her daughter also looks at them. Deshna looks out for Minea's tent, and prevents Etherian soldiers from bringing her food. Deshna prays that the Diwatas would hurry, because she doesn't know how long the permission she gave for them to enter would last. The Earth Gem doesn't work. Danaya asked Alena to use the Water Gem. Alena said it was a good opportunity. She takes out the Water Gem. Alena approached Minea. She raised her dagger again. Alena told her not to fear, because she was her daughter Alena. Minea seems affected and lowers her dagger to touch Alena's face, but suddenly stabs her. Pirena, Alena and Danaya leave. Minea was confused again, and sheds tears. But she remembers Hagorn's words that the Diwatas would do everything to win, and smiles. Minea reports to Hagorn that the Diwatas were able to enter their camp, and she stabbed one of them. Hagorn praised her. Hagorn calls on Asval and Andora and tells them about the intrusion. Minea was haunted by what she had done to Alena, and wonders why she feels hurt after stabbing one of the Diwatas. Imaw, Muros, Ybrahim, Hitano, Azulan, Mayca, Abog and other soldiers entered Lireo. Hitano said the palace is in peace, but he doesn't know if it is secure. Ybrahim said they should be more vigilant, so that Lireo would not be like Sapiro. Muros asked Hitano and Mashna Mayca to gather their army. Azulan saw Manik and asked him why he did not join the battle. Manik said he no longer wished to defend Lireo, since Ariana is now ignoring him. Pirena and Danaya appeared, bringing a wounded Alena with them. Ybrahim asked what happened to her. Pirena said she was stabbed by their mother. Danaya heals Alena using the Earth Gem. Manik tells Azulan that if they do not leave, they might be the ones who will get hurt or killed next time. Hagorn admonished the Etherian soldiers for not noticing the intrusion. He slaps an Etherian soldier who apologized. Another Etherian soldier said his daughter gave them instructions. Hagorn asked if Deshna was involved. Hagorn starts looking for Deshna, who flees. Ether appears to him, and tells him that Deshna had escaped, because she was the one who let the Diwatas enter. Hagorn cursed. Ether informs Hagorn that Minea is now thinking about her daughters, so he would have to make his moves before she discovers the truth; otherwise, he would not be able to use her anymore against her daughters. Trivia *Ariana calls Hitano Mashna, but it is unknown if this is officially his rank, or simply her assumption. References